ive met my love
by konanXakatsuki
Summary: *discontuniued for now*told by hidan mostly. hidan was at his job as a bartender when Kakuzu walked threw the door. when they get home, kisame kinda rapes em. threesomes will be in here.
1. first time?

KAKUZU HIDAN DAY AT BAR

Jashin this sucks! This night will never end! It's only ten and my shift ends at two. All these hot drunk men flirting with me… I HATE IT well I like the flirting but there not my type… at all. Tall. Slightly chunky. Mysterious. Serious. Arrogant. And most important, Dark Green Eyes. Ya. That'd be perfect. I sigh as the door opens… wait… "HEY PEIN!" I hopped the bar counter and ran up to him, then I stopped. There in front of me stood the man that was like the one I'd been dreaming of, could he potentially be my significant other? I stopped running and calmly walked over. "Hey Hidan, this is Kakuzu, he's too uptight so I made him come here." I looked him over deeply. Tall. √. Slightly chunky. √. Mysterious. √. Serious. √. Arrogant. √. Dark Green Eyes. . . . √. "Hay Shrimp, You done checking me out?" I felt my cheeks burning. How long had I been staring! -/-

I was about to speak but stupid Pein did first. "HAHAHA He'd probably suck your dick if you asked, you are his type. HAHAHA!" I looked at Pein like wtf. I put my head down and looked up at Kakuzu, I wish he wasn't wearing that damn mask…. But he was blushing? "Pein, you are an idiot, I highly doubt he would." I jerked my head up and looked him dead in the eyes. "Ya sure whatever, let's go drink!" I sighed and realized he probably thought I was ugly and didn't want me. I hopped over the bar and got Pein his usual. "Can I get you anything?" I asked Kakuzu. "It's on the house if you want something." He motioned me over. "I got to pee brb." Said Pein I went over to him and he grabbed my neck and pulled my ear closer to his mouth so only I could hear him. I felt my cheeks get hot, then he whispered, "Are you on my menu? I'd love to drink you." I gasped at this and felt my dick stir. Come on Hidan, play it cool. "It depends how bad you want me, I'm not that easy." He bit down on my neck hard. I quietly moaned and grasped his neck. "I think you are easy to get, look at the way you are responding to me. You know you want me, don't deny it." Oh Jashin, he's right! "Will you follow me?" I nodded and started to leave the bar when I remberd my job ends at two, shit! "I, umm, my shift aint over yet. Let me go tell my boss I'm leaving. K?" He looked at me like hurry up. I tilted my head as if asking what up. He looked down at his crouch and then at me. I blushed at the bulge and nodded my head.

I ran to Mr. Zetsu and paused at his door. Think sick thoughts. "Hidan you can come in, and stop trying to be sick." Damn. "Why do you want to leave tell me the truth or you have no chance." I blushed hard. "I, I met someone, and I want to lose it tonight…" His white side turned red and frowned. His black side smiled and looked pleased. "Very well, best wishes." He threw me a condom and winked. I put it in my pocket and started out the door, then ran back to Mr. Zetsu and hugged him. He ruffled my hair. "Go get em skamp." I jogged back to Kakuzu and saw him smile. I tilted my head closed my eyes and smiled back. "I got off. " He got so close to me that are harden erections rubbed together.

He opened the door to his car for me and I got in. he got in and started to drive away. I wonder what he's like in bed. Is he kinky and ruff, oh Jashin, if he has toy. I wonder what his cum taste like. 'Zip'. Wth was that. "Pull em to your knees." We were at a red light and he had just unzipped my pants. I lifted up and pulled em down, and as I did, my dick sprung in my silky boxers. I looked over at him and he started driving and didn't even look over at me. Wait why am I in his car, I just met- "Ahhhhaa! Kazu! I grasped the back of the set and lifted my hips to meet his movements. He had started to pump me and it felt SO good!

I heard him laugh but I didn't care. "You don't do this much do you? " I shook my head no and moaned. "Were almost there. Do u like kinky?" I nodded and started breathing hard. "You almost there aren't you?" We pulled into a drive way and he removed his hand. "NOO!" I cried out about ready to cry, I needed relist, now! He laughed again and pinched one of my nipples. "You need this don't you." "YES! PLEASE, IT HURTS!" He took of his mask and pulled out my cock. He started sucking me off and then deep throated me slowly. "P-please." I was completely beside myself wish pleasure. I felt his finger brush my entrance and that was it. "NA HNNN KAZU!" I came, hard, gasping for air. I'm completely devoured in lust now. He slowed around it and lifted his head to mine and gave me a taste. "Mhmmm" I moaned into his mouth as he slowed around my tong. As if naturally, my hands grabbed the back of his neck and wouldn't move even if I wanted em to.

He pulled away and a line of spit contested us. He moved my hands and got out of his car. Damn it! I didn't see his face. I pulled up my boxers and tried to pull up my skinny jeans and couldn't. Kakuzu opened my door and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I gasped at this and moaned loudly when he smacked my ass, hard. He stopped walking as soon as I moaned and slapped me again and dug his nails into my back. "Ahhh, H-harder. " I couldn't see what he did but he continued walking. I heard him unlock the door. When we walked in, I saw lots of buff hot men and smaller boys tied up, gagged, and bruised. "Hay Kakuzu bring someone else to rape!"

… W-What! "Not this time Kisame, for once this one actually likes me. I know this one will cooperate for shore." I thought he was different than the rest of em. "… So is he like special to you or can we have fun with him?" He pulled me into his lap as he sat down. I start shacking a little because I'm so afraid that he'll share me. I cling on to him and burry my head in his neck. I felt someone grab my ass and cut my boxers off. "KAZU!" I look up at him with tears in my eyes begging him to be my knight. "If I Give You One Look At Him, You WILL Let Me Upstairs, K." The blue guy smiled and nodded. "Let see." Omj, gym class all over again. He tore my shirt and boxers off and put my legs on top of his. He spread his legs, which spread mine, made me lean back and put my legs, which were already hurting in this potion, on each arm of the chare.

"It hurts Kakuzu" I whisper in his ear. He shushed me and told Kisame he had 5 seconds left. I cried out when I felt a finger glide in my ass. Within a second, I felt it removed and heard a very gruff voice. "KISAMIE! ENUF! KAKUZU" I felt him slightly shack and say yes very softly. "you mat proceed with your ceach."


	2. Chapter 2

Messed up, added another story to this sorry, here's what it was spot 2 be.

"It hurts Kakuzu" I whisper in his ear. He shushed me and told Kisame he had 5 seconds left. I cried out when I felt a finger glide in my ass. Within a second, I felt it removed and heard a very gruff voice. "KISAMIE! ENOUGH! KAKUZU!" I felt him slightly shack and say yes very softly. "You may proceed with your catch."

He bowed gratefully, "Thank you Danna!" He ran up the stairs, holding my hand. He pulled me into a room and pushed me on the bed. I sat up and saw him lock the door. "Kakuzu, what are you? Why did they say another one?" I felt the tears welling up. "I'm just another one of them aren't I?" I looked up at him with the tears running down my face. "AREN'T I!"

Kakuzu looked at me like he was in pain, but I didn't buy into it. He sat beside me and hugged me before I could move. "Hidan, if I wanted to rape you, I could. But, you are deferent than all the rest! I actually care about you. What can I do to prove it?" He looked so serious. "… Fine! If you really want to prove it to me, you'll let me go, let me leave!" I felt him shutter. "I, I will, but I, can I call you?" I walked to the door and said no, then I ran down the stairs and bumped into Kisame. I started to fall backwards when I felt strong arms grab my waist. I clingd onto his arms and he pulled me up and to his chest. I could fell his bonner grinding agented mine own. I clenched his arms and played back, letting moans free.

"Hidan! I didn't know you would like this that much!" he said sarcastically. I grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Shut up and fuck me! Make me forget everything, and take my virginity!" he looked up at down at me and smirked. He kissed me hard and pulled my hair, slightly, and carefully raking his nails down my chest, then he made my nipple bleed. "AHHHHH! KISAMIE! PLEASE!" I begged. "Please what?" I slowly put my hands on his face, kinda afraid he would bite me when I touched his gills. But to my surprise, he moaned. "Please hurry, I don't think I can take much more!" He smiled devilishly and hungrily looked me over. "Mother never taught me to not play with my food"

I giggled at this. "-samie, your sooo weird! " I hugged him and he picked me up. "So what about Kakuzu?" He asked me as he slammed me agented a door, I assumed it was his. "He's just using me for his own gain. But enough abouh that, TAKE MY ASS NOW!" I hollered out. He opened the door behind me and laid me agented the bed softly. He ripped my boxers with his teeth and blew warm air on my slightly hard cock. "Nahha, samie, suck me!" I gasped when he engulfed my balls in his mouth. He moaned around then and it sent tingles threw my spine and the tip of my nose, which made it twitch slightly. I guess he saw that because he started laughing. His laugh, sooo deep, so loud and such a turn on!

"Hidan, hold your legs to your chest and apart." I did as he asked and held my breath, preparing for the double penetration, but what I felt was incredible! His tong was at my entrance, slowly licking. And his nose was shooting out air on my balls. "Nangie! mahhnnn" I couldn't saw what I wanted to a I could only shout out nonsense. "I'm going to stretch your virgin ass so much it will hurt for years to come!" And how I wish I would have believed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me a while, my computer wouldn't let me upload any shit, and it sucked . Sooo sorry I haven't kept up with this, but I have like 4 chapters done .

I woke up the next day with a major ass ache, and didn't rember what happened last night. I looked around checking my soundings. I felt something move beneath me and nearly screamed when I saw a fin. What The Hell was I lying on! I poked the fin and it twitch, and all the memories came flooding back.

"Kakuzu." I sighed. Why had I done that to him? I slowly get up thanking the fish would wake up. He didn't wake up, but he pushed me off him when he felt me move. "Dick!" "Mmmmmha" Was all he said as I put on my boxers. I started walking down the hall and had no idea where I was going. I saw someone and ran towards em.

"Hey, excuse me miss, can you direct me to Kakuzu's room?" She was rather cute, with lots of cuts and burses and uneven, rather ragged, looking blond hair. She turned around and looked pissed. "I'M A MAN, UN!" I looked her over and realized it really was a man. "S-sorry, your just really hot." I saw him blush at that. I stepped closer to him and put my hand around his waist. "W-what are you-?" I pressed my lips on his and shoved my tongue into his mouth. I heard him moan softly and then he bit down making my tongue bleed. I pulled back and let go of him. "N-NO, I'M ONLY MY DANNA'S!" He shouted at me. I laughed at his shaking and asked him again. "So where's Kakuzu's room." I didn't even realize someone was behind me until I felt a hand grip my shoulder, tightly. "Leave My Brat Alone Hidan." I heard a gruff voice saw. "Down the hall and to the right, now leave!" He shouted at me.

I calmly walked down the hall then stopped. "Which way did he say to go, I think he said left." I entered the door on my left and looked around. "Kakuzu?" "Not quite, little boy. You have entered the wrong room. It's butt rape time!" And that was all I remembered from that night.


End file.
